Unrequited love
by XWhiteChanX
Summary: Saria always loved Link, but he and Zelda love each other, and she was left alone to sink in the darkness. Link/Zelda one-sided Link/Saria, warning suicide.


Unrequited love

**A/N: a Legend of Zelda story, my first Legend of Zelda story, this story was inspired by what Sheik said, "Something that doesn't change by time, is a memory of younger days," or something like that, anyways I wanted to write a Legend of Zelda story, so I wrote this one.**

**Warning: suicide is gonna be committed, I guess.**

* * *

Saria missed Link, yes she missed him a lot, they were best friends, nothing could break them a part, or at least that's what everyone thought, and what she hoped, she always knew deep inside that Link would go away some day, she told him that, she wanted the best for him, and that was to let him go and save the world, but she wished what was best for him was to stay here, with her.

Saria and Link were so close, they were always there for each other, Saria was a strong girl, she wasn't the type to cry, yet when Link left, she cried, and no one was there to comfort her, no one was there to say, "It's all gonna be alright," no one! At that moment, Saria started to realize that Link might have been the only person who truly cared for her, and now he's gone.

Link, Saria looked up to him, she thought of him as a hero, her hero, but he wasn't her hero, he was Zelda's hero, he always rescued Zelda, helped her when she was in danger, and she kept giving him advice along the way, although she was disguised as Sheik, but she still helped him.

The song Saria always played, this song was dedicated to Link, the song was a happy and cheerful song that can make anyone happy, it was dedicated to Link because he always made her so happy and made her smile, why can't she return back to the time when they were younger? When she would see him every day? When they had nothing in the world to worry about?

Link and Saria are even more different than Saria imagined, he was a hero destined to save the world and save the princess, and she was one of the seven sages, and his childhood best friend, now she was almost certain they won't be able to see each other much, she always knew he was different, but why that different? She didn't want that, he didn't want that, so why?

Saria still remembers that day she told Link that it was destiny they couldn't live in the same world, she knew it was true, she didn't want to believe it, she wanted to say that there was a way they can live in the same world, but sadly it was true, they couldn't, so why deny it? because the truth hurts… hurts a lot.

Link was a brave and kind person, he only deserves the very best, and that's a sweet and wise princess, not a little girl that he was friends with in his childhood, that's what Saria thought, she thought that Link was the hero, Zelda was the princess he'll be with, and she was the childhood best friend that was in love with him, yet he doesn't notice.

The time when Link left to save the world at the bridge, Saria was waiting until he'll go through the bridge, she wanted to tell him how she felt, she almost decided to tell him, but changed her mind, and how much she regrets changing her mind, why can't she go back in time and tell him how she feels? Tell him everything? Because it's too late.

People were always jealous of how close Link and Saria are, they were inseparable, but now they barley even speak to each other, Because he's out to save the world, and she's stuck being the forest sage, or playing the ocarina in her secret place.

And the worst part was that day, Link finally came to visit Saria after what seemed forever, Saria was so happy she couldn't even describe it in words, but when Link told her he liked Zelda, her whole world stopped and she felt her heart break into a million pieces, she knew he didn't like her, but why did he have to tell her he liked Zelda? Because she was his best friend that should give him advice and be happy for him, and that's what she did.

A few years later, Saria was still her young self, just doing what she always do in the small and peaceful town she lives in, until Link came to visit, he ran up to her and told her about his engagement with Zelda, Saria felt like dropping everything she was carrying and running away, but she didn't, she faked a smile and said to him, "That's great, I'm happy for you," but that wasn't true.

Saria knows unrequited love is never fun, yet she had to fall in love with her best friend, Link, and he just had to fall in love with the princess, Zelda, who was in love with him, neither of them had to face the pain of unrequited love, she was the only one who suffered this unbearable pain, all alone, no one was there for her, no one cared for her, she was left all alone, to sink in the darkness, without anyone noticing.

Saria, after hearing about Link and Zelda's engagement started becoming more and more distant, no one noticed, it's because other than Link no one ever cared for her, and now not even Link cares for her, so maybe leaving and never coming back won't be such a bad idea, and if anyone notices, it would be too late, she would be gone, all because no one cares for her, and the person she loves doesn't care for her anymore.

Saria was walking near a cliff, you'd expect she would be crying, but she wasn't, she was smiling, she was happy that she can finally end all of this pain and suffering, she never supported the idea of what she was doing, but now it feels like her body is being possessed, because after all of those years of loneliness, she changed a lot.

Saria looked down at the cliff, "I guess this is the end, huh? It's finally time to end all this pain and suffering I had to go through, no one ever noticed, and no one will, and even if they did, it would be too late, I would already be gone, smiling happily that I was able to end all of this pain and suffering, no one would save me, not like I want anyone to," Saria whispered before jumping of the cliff.

Yes, this was Saria's ending, a girl who was so loving and cheerful, fell in love with her brave and kind best friend, that was a hero who went on an adventure to save the world, in his adventure he met a sweet and wise princess, the two fell in love, leaving the other girl, the best friend behind, no one cared about her, and no one will ever notice that she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: ah, I'm starting to write more dark stories, I just wanted to write this, I didn't expect it to be like this, but I really don't care.**

**Please review.**


End file.
